Story Ideas
by melishade4ever
Summary: Hey guys, melishade4ever. I wanted to do a thing where I put ideas, sneak peeks, and summaries for upcoming stories that I have in mind. So if you want you can see stuff about upcoming crossover or original stories
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Me: Hello fans! I am doing mini segments where I am releasing my idea for you to judge me on. I will put ideas for new stories, summaries, and I will even put sneak peeks for my stories. So let's get started.**

**First things first: I have been talking about the Transformers Prime/Naruto Shippuden crossover. It's going to take place in the beginning of season 2. The characters that I want to put in are Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Gaara. I put a new poll saying if I should keep them or add characters and/or take out characters. I want to give Gaara a reason to go with them just because, so I was planning to add Temari and Kankuro in for season 1. And they'll have a separate story where you find out what happened to them in season 1.**

**Second: I was really thinking about a Transformers (Bayverse) and Naruto Shippuden. My idea is after Minato dies protecting the Leaf Village from the Nine Tails, Primus gives him another chance at life and sends him to NEST where he meets the Autobots and helps them. So here's an idea of when Minato vs Ironhide in the story because Ironhide wants to see how strong he is after Minato gives some info on why he had his Fourth Hokage coat. So here we go. P.S. Ironhide is in his holoform, so if you want to know the description look up the story 'a new beginning'.**

* * *

Minato stood before Ironhide getting ready to fight with nothing but his fists. Lennox, Epps and Optimus were watching from the sidelines in case someone got hurt.

"Is the dude crazy?" Epps whispered to Lennox. "Human form or Alien form the dude's gonna kill him, literally."

"Well, Minato said that he was up to the challenge," Lennox explained, "Let's just see who wins or not."

Optimus quietly observed the two fighters as they were just looking at each. He knew that there was something more to Minato that meets the eye, and that this fight would show more about him.

The room was quiet for a moment before Ironhide began running towards Minato. He was ready to punch him, but Minato ducked and sent him an uppercut.

The three soldiers widened their eyes in shock as Ironhide took a couple of steps back. He rubbed his chin, slightly irritated as he looked at Minato who still kept a straight face.

Ironhide looked slightly irritated as he charged again. This Ironhide kept more track of Minato's punches and kicks, but he realized that his punches were faster than any of the soldiers in the building. He had to use his inhuman abilities just to keep up with him.

Lennox and Epps were in shock as Minato was using inhuman speeds as he was throwing his punches at him. He was actually holding his own.

"Guess the dude wasn't lying," Epps remarked.

Optimus continued to observed the fight. Something wasn't right. He sensed that there was some kind of energy, and that he had it stored up.

"Minato is holding back." Optimus said aloud, causing Lennox and Epps to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lennox asked.

"He is holding back his strength." Optimus stated, "And he is holding back a lot."

Minato landed another punch on Ironhide in the gut. He skidded back to stop and held his stomach in slight pain.

"Nice punch." Ironhide remarked, "but I've gotten worse during war."

"I can tell." Minato said.

"Then maybe you can try dodging these." Ironhide smirked as he pulled out his guns.

"Ironhide, that's taking it way to far!" Lennox yelled.

"It's alright." Minato reassured as he pulled out a kunai, "I think it's time I show why I was called the Yellow Flash."

* * *

**Me: And there you have it folks. I also have another idea like when after Itachi dies Primus gives him another chance and he's sent to the Transformers Prime Universe and is found by June Darby, but that's for another time, but for now please give your comments and opinions.**


	2. Attack on Titan

**Me: The first time I ever heard of Attack on Titan was when it starting popping up on ads on youtube and crunchyroll. I took no care for it whatsoever, but then I saw someone's reaction to the 5th episode and I thought 'hm, this could be very interesting.' So I started from the beginning of the series and was blown away. But Attack on titan has blown up to a whole other level. In the words of gigguk, "The hype levels gone so high that it's blasted off from the earth, passed the over 9000 marker and is probably orbiting in interstellar space." And almost everyone is making a fucking crossover of the damn thing: Kids Next Door, Avatar the last airbender and the legend of Korra, Naruto (which I don't mind), Bleach, Sword Art Online, Fullmetal Alchemist, Assassin's Creed, Tintin, Hellsing, The Secret World of Arriety, Gravity Falls, Sonic the hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, and My Little Pony…really, My Little Pony? That show is way too cute for something that intense. But no Transformers crossovers?! Come on people! Giant robots vs giant man-eating zombies! Does anyone want to see that?! And it is not that hard to make a crossover like that! You know what, I'm going to make a crossover of Attack on Titan and Transformers Prime. It's going to take place after Predacon Rising. I'm not sure if I should just put Optimus reincarnated in the form he had before season 3 or just put in the remaining Autobots with a groundbridge accident or something like that. Here's an idea for it when I just use Optimus.**

* * *

Armin widened his eyes in shock as he saw a titan get punched to the ground. He looked over to see the opponent and couldn't believe his eyes. It was another titan, or at least he thought it was. It looked like it was completely made out of metal with a red and blue color scheme. It looked pretty robust, and Armin noticed a symbol on the upper arm that he had never seen before. It almost looked like a face. Armin also noticed that the metal titan had a mouth guard and electric blue eyes.

"Nani?" Armin asked himself confusion. He then heard a zipping noise and turned around to see Jean land right next to him.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked before he saw the metal titan. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Armin answered.

The two both saw the metal titan charged towards the titan he just punched. He tackled it to the ground and smashed his head. The metal titan then got up and began to observe it closely.

"What's it doing?" Jean asked.

"It looks like he's observing it." Armin answered, "Like he knows something isn't right."

Jean widened his eyes and looked at Armin. "Do you think that metal titan possesses intelligence?"

"There's a possibility." Armin answered, "I'm not sure."

As the titan finished regenerating, the metal titan's hand began to shift. Jean and Armin's mouths dropped as they saw the hand transform into a gun. The metal titan aimed it at the regular titan and fired. Blood splattered all over the place before it evaporated. The titan whole body began to evaporate, leaving nothing but its bones.

"That metal titan," Jean began, "didn't even cut it at the neck. It just shot its head off and its dead. What the hell is he?"

Armin suddenly felt a shadow lurking over the both of them and looked up to see two titans staring at them. Armin gasped as he and Jean backed away from the two monsters. They got out their blades, ready to attack, but instead they both felt metal hands grab them from behind and pick them up from the roof.

Armin screamed while Jean closed his eyes, waiting for certain doom, but instead they felt like they were in a sitting position. They both opened their eyes to see themselves inside of some kind of vehicle.

"What the?" Jean yelped as some kind of belt strapped him in. Armin gasped as the same thing was done to him as well.

"Brace yourselves." a strong voice warned.

Armin and Jean widened their eyes and looked at the source of the voice which was coming from a box.

"IT SPOKE?!" Armin and Jean both yelled.

They saw some form of rode shift to the word 'D'. They heard a screeching noise and were both pushed back into their seats. They both screamed as they vehicle was going at a really fast speed.

* * *

**Me: And this is the version where all the Autobots are in it after Unicron's been defeated and Optimus joined the Allspark.**

* * *

Arcee cut one of the titans open with her wristblades, only for it to regenerate once again. She growled in frustration before she flipped and kicked it in the face, sending it flying. Bumblebee punched another titan in the face and knocked it to the ground they both looked in shock to see that the mindless creatures got up.

"What are these things?" Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead knocked one of them with his wrecking ball into a building. "And why do they have such crazy smiles?"

"Any idea why these things are here?" Smokescreen asked before he flipped a smaller titan over on its back.

"Any idea where everyone else is?" Arcee asked, "We're missing Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack."

"What about Ratchet and Knockout?" Smokescreen asked.

"They weren't sucked in." Bumblebee answered, "Ratchet must've shut it down, but the damage is already done."

They all heard moaning and turned to see the titans standing. The damage the Autobots made was meaningless as they all began to regenerate.

"Is there any way to kill these things?" Arcee growled.

They suddenly heard a zip line noise and saw a human running towards the beasts. It was a teenage girl, with short, black, hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown jacket with a symbol on the back of it that none of them have ever seen before. She wore tan pants with brown boots and straps that held some weird equipment. It looked like some kind of holder for a blade. She had strings shooting out of the gear while swinging around the buildings. She then launched herself high into the air and got out two blades. She then launched herself with some kind of tank and cut the nape of the neck. She continued the same process with two other titans before she landed on one of the buildings. The titans then fell to the floor dead, as their bodies began to burn away, leaving nothing but bones.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee's mouths dropped, Bulkhead's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, and Arcee just looked confused.

"What just happened?" Smokescreen asked, still dazed.

"Nani?" a voiced said in surprised.

They all looked at the teen that had just killed the titans who was looking at them with wide eyes.

"You can speak?" she asked, "and you have weapons?"

**Me: They are all scratch ideas, but please give any suggestions to make it better and which version I should use. And for those who want me to update TFP: ATLA I am really trying my best. And it's only been what two weeks since I last updated, calm down. So leave a comment below and tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
